Dark Stranger
by Harper Morgan
Summary: A girl talks of her kind and how she came to be. And what's this! A mate? A bit OOC in a way, R and R! Just a little something I wrote when I was bored, tell me what you think.


Dark Stranger

I felt my fangs retract from the fleshy substance. My rising hunger was insatiable, causing me to drink more and more each night. I let the unknown dark haired boy slip to the ground as I licked my now tiny canines. I was only a Dark Stranger to them, to all of them. It was like staring into the eyes of an Alfred Hitchcock movie. The hunt was the exciting part, and once I have captured my prey, I drain him almost to the point of a lifeless soul-keeper. Him, because I don't hunt any hers. I myself am female, so hunting my own sex would be distasteful for me. I come from a race that is bitten, not born. You know of us from many movies, all terribly inaccurate I must say. Anne Rice however, had it almost correct, with a few of her own touches to our kind but that is acceptable originality. We can go out in sunlight, but our time is limited, for we will eventually melt and explode. It may look awesome, but I can assure you it doesn't feel that way. We only feed on the opposite sex, which is part of our code.

We live in clans or on our own. I live in an apartment here in Denver. My creator, or my unborn father you could say, lives with his clan in Wisconsin, a place too populated with other night creatures for me. I tied my black hair into a braid and left the scene before someone came looking for the stranger on the ground. I straighten my black leather jacket and took off the rooftops. I admired the lights of the city with the backdrop of the Rockies, another night figure like myself. Known but not seen, I am a Night crawler, Bloodsucker, Sparkly Fairy, an Oversized Mosquito, a Vampire. Though I am not pleased to be thought if in the same category as Edward Cullen the Emo Virgin, I enjoy this immortal life with all my black, unbeating heart. I was changed at the young age of 19, living a dull life of freshman college student and measly waitress; this was back in my hometown of Phoenix, mind you. He was passing through town, doing nothing in particular because all a vampire has is time.

It was late, around 11:30 I presume, if I recall correctly. The smells of cooked meat and floor cleaner slowly fading out the air vents. When he walked in, all I noticed was the brown trench coat and braided black hair. The dirty heavy boots making a new mess on my clean floor._Damn him_, I thought, _and I justfinished cleaning that. _It felt like a Nightmare on Elm Street; Freddy approaches and taunts his victim until the perfect moment to strike and kill.

"Are you still serving?" he said in a slight but noticeable Romanian accent.

"Yes, we close at 12 but I will keep it open for you until you finish you meal, sir." I propped the sloppy wet mop against the 60's styled wall as he nodded and sat down in an old pink booth. My pink, frilly uniform swished about my thighs as I walked into the kitchen, my heavy combat boots thudding against the black and white tiled floor. I grabbed my waitressing pad and silently, unsurely, approached his booth.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water…please." He swallowed when he looked at me and quickly jerked his head away.

"Ok…anything to eat or do you need a minute to order?"

"Steak, please, medium rare. Thank you."

I nodded and smiled and left to give the ticket to the only cook on duty tonight.

I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I watched him as he ate. The Dark Stranger seemed careful, which his movements seemed too refined and stiff to be human. His very being made you watch him, his beautiful sculptured face drawing you in. The cook bid me a gruff goodnight, and I gave him a small hand wave. Shortly after he left, the man stood up and slowly stalked to the blue counter, his footsteps keeping in time to the clock ticking.

"Thank you for the meal. I hope this will cover this, miss." He slapped seventy-five dollars in front of me.

"Oh sir, that's way too much. You don't have to pay this much-"

"I insist. It covers more than the food."

"Wh-what?" My hands started to shake slightly, as if my body knew what happen before I did. His mouth curved into a smirk as he worked his way around the counter, his hand sliding along the smooth top. I backed away, reaching to see if there was anything to grab. He was teasing me, I know, but I wasn't taking chances with this crazy idiot. In the dim lighting in the restaurant, I saw a pale flash of fangs. My breath quickened and I turned to run. _Holy crap! What steroids is this guy on?! _

"G-get away from me! I-I'll call the police!"

He chuckled darkly, the sound resonating throughout the room. "The effort is futile little girl."

I felt him grab the tie of my apron and jerk me back. I gasped and tried to scream, but his hand cover my mouth. I tried to bite the offending body part, kick his leg, something!

"This would be much easier if you would stay still!" He growled and released my mouth. I don't know why I didn't, but I didn't scream, just stayed still in hopes if I was good he would let me go.

"My name is Bankotsu," he whispered in my ear, "and I am your creator." He sunk is now elongated fangs into my neck, just missing a major vein. My mouth gaped open in a silent scream. It should have hurt, and maybe I'm crazy for this, but that bite felt like the best thing I have ever experienced. It was like a rollercoaster ride of blood and a tinge of lust. He took some of my blood, I'm guessing from natural instinct, but reversed the blood taking to blood giving. My hand that was gripped on his sleeve loosened and fell to my side, my body convulsing from the mixture of blood and poison that had just entered my body.

The seventy-five dollars covered that, but he closed the shop for me since I was a bit passed out. He must have thrown that in as an extra.

That was 48 years ago, in 1965. When I woke up as a newborn, my appearance was slightly changed but it was noticeable. My black hair was now such a black it glowed blue in the moonlight, my skin was a moonlit pale, my canines were sharper and a bit longer, my eyes were an electric blue that scared me when I looked in the mirror for the first time. It is natural to change when you are turned, your looks have to be able to pull someone in or seduce them, or else you won't ever have a proper meal. I felt like I was made for this; forever 19. My strength increased tenfold, I was impressed with myself. Relationships with humans, romantic or not, are difficult. Many times I have had a human approach me, wanting a date. I went on every single one; they became the meal after the dinner. Vampires don't tend to stay long unless you are mates or you live in a coven. We have flings; we are very…hyper-active creatures. We worry not over feelings, they do you no good. Bankotsu stayed with me for 3 years to teach me how t cope with the life of an immortal, and even had a somewhat romantic relationship with me. He taught me how to control my thirst. He had never seen a vampire with an appetite for so much blood, human and vampire alike. I had not seen a human in a year when it became unbearable for me to stop, it was like a whole hot stove was shoved down my throat, hot and tortuous. My thirst has waned now that I have reached maturity.

I am not mated, and quite frankly I don't care to be. Few know my name, and if no one knows of it, then how will a mate find me? I am happy in my solitude as a Dark Stranger to the world. Though eternity is a long time to be alone, even though you are free and don't have to worry about a mate tying you down.

"Are you the telepath that Bankotsu created years ago?"

I turned from my silent scenery of Denver and found a hooded figure behind me. From what I could tell, the hood was a velvet material and looked of a dark red. His outfit was a fitted black V-neck t-shirt and black cut up jeans. He wore converse on his feet, a shoe brand that I loved myself.

"Depends on who you are and what you want with me." I drawled.

"I've been looking for you."

"Congrats, you found me."

The figure let down the hood to reveal himself. His black hair was ruffled in the slight wind, his impossible grey eyes staring into mine. The stranger had a wide, muscular build; the classic modern male vampire. To me, he looked like an emo teddy bear. Hey, sounds like my type.

"So if you don't want to kill me, then why are you here wasting my time with chit-chat?"

"Aren't you tired of being a stranger to everyone?"

Whoa, that's random. "Aren't you tired of being shady?"

He cracked a smile on his handsome features, "I'm Inuyasha."

"Now you aren't a complete stranger!" I mocked happiness.

"Usually it's polite to give your name back."

"My mommy never taught me manners, but she told me to never talk to strangers." I turned away from him a little.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you why I'm here."

I felt something nudge me deep inside my soul. What the hell is this kid doing? "It's Kagome."

"Kagome…" he rolled off his tongue, "now I can explain the mating business between us."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

After that night, I was no longer closed off and in solitude. To put it nicely, Inuyasha and I didn't get along very well for a couple months. That was mainly because of my stubborn and bad attitude. Quickly I learned from my unusual calmness towards Inuyasha that he was able to influence emotions. One minute I was raging mad at him for finding me and tying me down, the next I was cuddling with him on the couch in my apartment and eating popcorn. My eating habits lessened; I no longer had a bloody stranger lying in my kitchen floor about once a week. Inuyasha supplied me with his crimson blood of life, and I supplied him with mine. Mates are able to supply each other with blood and they won't have to feed at all for about two days.

Inuyasha was from Las Vegas, apparently he had met Bankotsu there, whenever he went on one of his many travels. Male vampires are the first ones to sense their mate; through sight, sound, or smell. My mate found me by hearing my name from my creator...who I had a thing with years ago. Awkward much? Inuyasha isn't bad, I guess, charming above all. He is my polar opposite: calm, the peace-maker, social (it's scary. He attracts human chicks like a freaking magnet), and isn't afraid to show you his feelings for you. How did he wind up with me? Sarcastically insulting, brash, resolved, and I'm not exactly approachable. How Inuyasha got me to mate with him and seal the deal, it's still a mystery. He always tells me I'm a tough cookie; I better be a damn tough cookie. I put up my hardest fight with him. Eh, welcome to love I guess.

Though my nights and days aren't spent alone anymore, to the rest of the world I'm still a Dark Stranger. I have an eternity with Elliot, and when we go out hunting, we always become Dark Strangers.


End file.
